


Just A Drink

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on spoilers, Flirting, I Tried, I'm not a farmer, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Terrible Jokes, date, farm worker Rob, i don't know what needs fixing on a farm other than hay and machines so its hay and machines, of sorts, portacabin sex, prompt, some implied drink driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt which is based on next weeks spoilers. Rob is helping on the farm with Aaron and there is a lot of bad flirting and a slightly awkward total non date in the pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Drink

Aaron tried really hard to focus on moving the bales of hay and not on Robert who was working on the other side of him. He lifted the last bale and dropped it on top of another before stopping to wipe his brow,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron grunted at him in response; not allowing himself to notice how good the man was looking in the farm overalls he'd borrowed from Andy. Robert picked up another bale and carried it across the barn; he looked back at Aaron and smirked at him,  
"You watching me?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"No. Why would I wanna watch you?"  
Robert grinned to himself,  
"I just presumed with you being so used to working with Barton you weren't used to seeing a real man is all."  
Aaron laughed,  
"A real man?"  
Robert turned to face him,  
"Yeah. You know..."  
He flexed his arms,  
"Strong."  
Aaron laughed and shook his head,  
"And that's you is it?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I don't like to blow my own horn."  
Aaron frowned,  
"All you do is blow your own horn."  
Robert bit his lip and walked toward him; making Aaron walk back until he was against a wall of bales,  
"You love it when I...blow..."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Shame you don't have a...bigger horn."  
Robert bit his lip and leant in close; leaning with one hand beside Aarons head before leaning in and reaching behind Aaron to grab the bottle of water he'd left there. Aaron's breath caught in his throat and he turned away as Robert stepped back to take a drink.  
"Shall we do it?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"You what?"  
Robert took another drink; a smile on his lips as he did,  
"The machine. Livesy. That needs fixing?"  
He put the bottle back on the pile and smacked Aaron's stomach gently,  
"Get your mind out of the gutter."  
Aaron watched him walk and away and shook his head with a smile as he grabbed the tools.

"Pass me the wrench. That one."  
Aaron passed him the tool and stepped back,  
"You sure you know what you're doing?"  
Robert tightened the nut on the machine,  
"I grew up on a farm. I...know...ah...what I'm doing."  
He swore to himself as he dropped the wrench and Aaron chuckled,  
"Come here."  
He stood behind Robert and covered his hand with his own,  
"See? Pull it back and turn."  
Robert swallowed as he felt Aaron's breath against his ear; the man had covered his hand and was holding gently onto his hip as he helped him.  
"Guess a mechanic has other uses."  
Aaron smirked, his hand pressing more firmly on Roberts hip. He looked at the man and pressed his body against his for a moment before dropping his hand from Roberts,  
"You got it?"  
Robert turned his head, painfully aware of how close they were, how he could just tilt his head and they would be kissing. Aaron's eyes dropped down to his lips and he ached to close the gap. Aaron's hand that had been over his was now against his thigh and was travelling up slowly,  
"You-"  
The noise outside made them jump apart. Robert cleared his throat and finished fixing the machine as Aaron grabbed the tools from the floor to tidy them up.  
"You guys alright?"  
Aaron looked up and smiled at Andy,  
"Yeah. Almost done."  
Andy started unbuttoning his overalls,  
"We can go by the way. Moira just came by."  
Robert threw the wrench into the toolbox,  
"We're done here."  
Aaron busied himself with tidying up as Andy and Robert chatted until Andy left.  
"So..."  
Aaron looked at Robert,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"What are you doing now?"  
Aaron looked at him for a moment,  
"I thought I'd go on a pub crawl."  
Robert frowned,  
"Nothing. Robert. I'm doing nothing."  
Robert smiled and looked around before looking back,  
"You wanna go for a drink?"  
Aaron wiped his hands on a rag,  
"A drink?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Yeah. That's what you do isn't it? After a hard day’s work?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"I did a hard day’s work. You were also here."  
Robert fake laughed,  
"Oh so funny, come on. Just a drink."  
"With you?"  
Robert laughed,  
"Well...yeah that was the idea."  
Aaron nodded,  
"In public?"  
Robert took his hands from his pockets and held them up,  
"If you don't want to be seen with me...”  
Aaron smirked,  
"No....no alright. Yeah."  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"Yeah? We good? You know all the details involved?"  
Aaron threw the rag at him,  
"Shut up. First rounds on you."  
He left the barn and Robert smiled, he looked down at the rag in his hands before throwing it onto the tool box and heading out as well.

"Are you kidding?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Chas sighed heavily as she passed him the pints,  
"Him? Again? Love come on."  
Aaron tensed up,  
"It's a drink mum. Alright? It's fine."  
Chas grabbed his arm,  
"I am not kidding Aaron. It's a bad idea."  
Aaron pulled his arm free,  
"Don't actually care mum. Back off."  
He took the pints back to the table and put them down,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron sat with a huff,  
"Us having a drink is not a popular choice."  
Robert leant forward,  
"She giving you trouble for it?"  
He glanced up at Chas, who was glaring at him,  
"She's gonna have to deal with it. I'm here cos I wanna be."  
Robert leant back in his seat,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron sipped his drink,  
"Wouldn't be here if I didn't."  
Robert smirked at him and picked up his beer,  
"We can always go somewhere else?"  
Aaron looked at him and put his pint down,  
"Yeah? Why would I go anywhere with you?"  
Robert looked at him, his heart skipping when he saw the smile faintly on Aaron's lips,  
"I'm sure I can make it worth your while."  
Aaron took a sip of beer and raised an eyebrow,  
"Oh yeah?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Thought I might show you some of that horn action I was telling you about."  
Aaron snorted into his drink and Robert threw his head back and laughed,  
"That's not what I meant it to sound like."  
Aaron coughed and wiped his mouth as Robert continued to laugh,  
"I'm sorry."  
Aaron waved his hand and wiped his eyes,  
"Jesus Christ Rob. Don't do that again."  
Robert calmed down and smiled at Aaron,  
"She still glaring you know."  
Aaron turned and looked at Chas before turning back to Robert,  
"Drink up."  
Robert frowned,  
"You kicking me out?"  
Aaron drained his beer,  
"We're getting out of here."  
Robert took a gulp of beer and stood up; grabbing his coat as Aaron did the same,  
"Where?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Haven't thought that far yet."  
Robert threw a glance back at the furious Chas and followed Aaron from the pub.

Robert stopped the engine and looked over at Aaron,  
"The scrap yard?"  
Aaron was climbing from the car,  
"Yeah. Come on."  
Robert followed him into the porta cabin and leant against the desk as Aaron rifled through the file cabinet,  
"Ah ha. Here."  
He passed Robert the nearly full bottle of whiskey and grabbed two mugs from the side,  
"Why'd you have whiskey at work?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Why do you?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Good point."  
He poured the drink into the two mugs and handed one to Aaron,  
"Cheers."  
They clinked the mugs together and drank. Robert put his down and cleared his throat.  
"You know this place is alright."  
Aaron sat in his chair and frowned,  
"Thanks?"  
Robert grinned,  
"No I'm serious. You did a good job. You should be proud."  
Aaron looked down at his mug then smirked,  
"Think you've had too much to drink."  
Robert smiled at him,  
"Take the compliment alright?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Thanks."  
Robert picked up his mug and walked over to the pin board; not noticing Aaron staring after him. He was looking at the picture of Aaron and Adam when Aaron stood up,  
"Why did you ask me for a drink?"  
Robert turned,  
"Hmm?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Why'd you ask? You've never asked me before."  
Robert frowned,  
"I have. Actually."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Sober. You've not asked me sober."  
Robert walked over to him,  
"I asked because I wanted to spend time with you."  
Aaron nodded,  
"You've been...different. Lately. I like it."  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"You do huh?"  
Aaron pulled his hands from his hoodie pockets and grabbed Roberts waist,  
"Yeah. I do."  
Robert ran his hands up Aaron's arms,  
"What else do you like?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"We doing it like this huh?"  
Robert nodded and pulled him in closer,  
"Yeah. Yeah I think we are."  
Aaron smirked and Robert squeezed his arms,  
"So...?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"I like...how you fix machines."  
Robert bit his lip and raised his eyebrows,  
"Go on."  
Aaron's face changed and Robert felt breath catch,  
"I like-"  
Robert surged forward and kissed him. Aaron froze for a moment then kissed him back. Roberts hands moved up and cupped his face as he deepened the kiss. Aaron moaned into the kiss then pulled away,  
"That's what I was gonna say."  
Robert grinned,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron kissed him again, moving his hands to grip them in Roberts t-shirt as Robert walked them back to press Aaron up against the wall. He hands went from Aaron's face to his chest where he pushed his shirt up and stepped back to pull it up and over Aaron's head. Aaron looked at him for a moment then pulled him back in to kiss him again.

Robert laughed as Aaron's lips travelled down his stomach,  
"Shit...stop."  
Aaron looked up at him,  
"Still ticklish then I take it?"  
Robert propped himself up on his elbows; his head dropping back when Aaron's lips found his skin again. He pulled at Roberts jeans and got them off; throwing them behind him to be met with a crash,  
"Shit."  
Robert laughed,  
"Was that...?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Adam's desk. It's fine."  
Robert laughed loudly and pulled Aaron down on top of him again,  
"Fuck me."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"What do you think I'm trying to do?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"Other than trash the place?"  
Aaron cocked his head,  
"Shut up."  
Robert pulled him down and kissed him; wrapping his legs around Aaron's waist as he did.  
"Hurry up. Get those jeans off and fuck me."  
Aaron freed himself and stood up; pulling his jeans off as Robert removed his own underwear then clambered to his knees to pull Aaron's down as well. He pressed kisses to his stomach and thighs before being pushed away as Aaron searched his desk for the lube and condoms he'd hidden there,  
"You're prepared."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Not the first time mate."  
Robert grinned at the memory and held his hand out,  
"Lube. Now."  
Aaron chucked it to him and he coated his fingers before reaching behind himself and working himself open as quickly as he could as Aaron stroked himself to full hardness then rolled the condom on,  
"You ready?"  
Robert grunted in reply and smiled,  
"Two seconds."  
Aaron walked over to him and pushed his hand through Roberts hair. Robert smiled and bit his lip,  
"Okay...okay...go."  
Aaron dropped to his knees and held Roberts neck as he kissed him,  
"Lie down."  
Robert did as he was told; gripping Aaron's arm as Aaron lifted his legs onto his shoulders and positioned himself. Robert grabbed Aaron's hair and gasped as he pushed in,  
"Mmm...fuck you're tight."  
Robert groaned; throwing his head back and crossing his ankles behind Aaron's head as the man pounded into him.  
"Aaron...you....fuck...”  
Aaron could only moan in response as he picked up his pace and thrust hard and fast before stilling,  
"Wait...wait."  
He pulled out and helped Roberts legs down,  
"What?"  
Aaron wiped his face,  
"Turn over."  
Robert rolled over onto all fours; dropping down to lean on his forearms and sticking his arse in the air, Aaron licked his lips and grabbed Roberts hips; pushing back in in one go and resuming his brutal pace.  
"Ah...ah...fuck...Aaron...."  
Aaron grunted and pulled Robert up so they were flush against each other. He reached around and gripped Roberts hard, leaking cock; stroking him in time with his thrusts as Robert turned his head and caught his lips in a kiss.  
"Rob I'm close...I'm really...ah...Ahh."  
He thrust hard and came; his hand moving quickly to bring Robert to orgasm as well. They fell together onto the floor and Robert laughed,  
"I like that."  
Aaron pulled himself from Robert and rolled onto his back. He removed the condom and stood up to throw it away. He looked around at Robert and smiled,  
"Got tissues?"  
Aaron looked at the desk,  
"Uh...yeah. Here."  
He threw the box at him and he took a few to clear up.  
"What are you doing?"  
Aaron opened the cupboard and pulled out a blanket,  
"Blanket."  
Robert propped himself up on his elbows,  
"Why do you have a blanket? Have many dalliances do you? As an investor in your business I should be annoyed."  
Aaron walked over to him,  
"Yeah yeah."  
Robert bit his lip,  
"So why the blanket?"  
Aaron shook it out,  
"It's a porta cabin mate. Gets cold."  
He climbed to the floor and draped the blanket over them both,  
"You wanna freeze?"  
Robert rolled onto his side and propped himself up,  
"I'm sure we can find ways to keep warm."  
Aaron lay on his back and looked up at him,  
"You literally just came-I...I literally just came. Getting the blanket was hard work."  
Robert grinned and leant down to kiss him.  
"We got time I guess."  
Aaron looked at him for a moment before pulling him down for another kiss.

When Aaron opened his eyes the porta cabin was still in darkness. He looked down to see Robert fast asleep; curled against him with his head on his chest. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes again.

"Here."  
He handed Robert the coffee and reached for his shoes. He pulled them on as Robert pulled his jeans on.  
"You alright?"  
Robert yawned,  
"Fine. You?"  
Aaron shrugged and sipped his coffee,  
"No regrets?"  
Robert looked over to him as he pulled his t-shirt back on,  
"Course not. You?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"That's alright then."  
Robert pulled his shoes on and headed over to Aaron, taking the coffee from his hand and placing it on the desk. He pressed a hand to his face and stroked his cheek with his thumb,  
"This...was good."  
Aaron cocked an eyebrow and Robert chuckled,  
"You know what I mean."  
Aaron bit his lip and gripped Roberts shirt,  
"Yeah."  
Robert kissed him gently. And pressed their foreheads together,  
"Come on. Moira'll be waiting."  
Aaron nodded and kissed him once more before clearing his throat and walking around to grab his hoodie. He picked up the blanket and folded it before shoving it back in the cupboard. He walked over to where Robert was sorting his own jacket out and leant against the wall,  
"Do you maybe...wanna go for a drink again sometime?"  
Robert looked up and smiled at him,  
"Yeah. Yeah I'd like that."  
Aaron smiled to himself and rubbed his head,  
"Come on. We're gonna be late.  
He grabbed his phone and headed out of the porta cabin to go back to the farm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com I am always willing to take prompts if you feel the urge :)


End file.
